


The Blood Inventors of Lake Nightmare 2000 AD

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: Azumanga Daioh, Ghostbusters - All Media Types, Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Ghostbusters International, Inanimate Objects, Inspired by Silent Hill 2, Just a little cussing so far, Parody, Pre-AO3 fanfic reference, Scary Jasminka(tm), Shotguns, Slime, Suddenly a spook, WAFF, do people still say WAFF, old man twitches nervously at encroachment of entropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: A daily(...?) drabble collection throughout the month of October wherein the cast of LWA parody assorted horror and spooky-themed movies, video games, and occasionally books.  Because I'm not spinning enough plates as it is, and I need something lighter to decompress from the legit horror piece I'm also doing.





	1. Day 1: SOMA

"Long story short," Sucy's brain in a tablet said, "you copied your brain into that robot and now she gets to finish the adventure." Akko's robot double waved from the other side of the glass.

  
"Honk that noise!" Akko said.

  
Three to five hours later, Akko Four stuck her head into the ARK satellite's brain uploader. "See you later, Earth!" she said.

  
A drill-nosed submarine drilled into the upload chamber. "Guess who found some keys?!" Akko One said.

  
"Was it you?" Akko Four said.

  
"Yes!" Akko One said, high-fiving her.

  
Thence began a bitchin' million-year Akko Party on the ARK.


	2. Day 2: MARBLE HORNETS

Constanze left me, Jasminka, a box of tapes, telling me to burn them.

I took them to a used movie shop and left them in a box labeled FREE TO A GOOD HOME. It's not like they were broken.

I went hiking the other day and found Constanze had left a bunch of notes lying around. I gathered them up, even from the bathroom with no toilets.

I'm staging an intervention. Constanze is an unrepentant litterer. Maybe that faceless tentacle man stalking her can help me plan a good intervention ambush.

He picked a neat intervention mask for me, too.


	3. Day 3: THE RING(U?)

Amanda grunted as she shoved her tablet at the wall, trying to force the arm reaching out of it back in. "Come on, you damp bitch!"

  
"You really have to see someone about that Ring Curse," Sucy says. "Hell, I'm free. I could use a challenge."

  
"Doesn't that just lead to the apocalypse?" Amanda said.

  
"Only if you do it wrong," Sucy says.

  
* * *

  
"So I did it wrong, sue me," Sucy said.

  
She and Amanda were the last humans in a world of Sadako clones. Bored ones, in need of non-haunting hobbies.

  
"Knew I shoulda gotten my shots," Amanda grumbled.


	4. Day 4: SAW

Amanda and Diana awoke in a dingy bathroom, chained to metal fixtures across from each other.

  
"Good morning," Diana said.

  
"Realtalk," Amanda said, "if we're here to bang, I'm not down with that."

  
A spooky doll rode out on a tricycle.

  
"Holy goddamn shit that's racist!" Amanda sputtered.

  
A speaker crackled to life. "Golly isn't racist!" a processed voice said. "He's a nice dolly and a beloved children's character!"

  
"Yeah, so's the Wicked Witch of the West."

  
A secret hatch opened and Finnelan stepped out, rolling up her sleeves. "Experiment over. You crossed a line, O'Neill."

  
"Bite me, Facebook Grandma."


	5. Day 5: MERLIN'S SHOP OF MYSTICAL WONDERS

"Goddammit, Chariot, have you not heard of RFID tags?" Croix said.

"Just gimmie a minute, I'll find that evil toy," Chariot said.

"You'd better," Croix said, "or you're getting way more than anal tonight!"

* * *

 

Chariot kicked in the door. "Watch out, that--"

The killer wind-up monkey stood in a room soaked with what probably wasn't strawberry preserves.

"Oh, you bitch," she said.

* * *

"Look, running a shop like this has... had its risks," Chariot said, watching the SCP saturate Chariot's Shop of Mystical Wonders with microwaves.

"Maybe we should try Plan B," Croix said.

"Prostitution?"

"The next best thing: show business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering how I'm choosing the subjects (you're not???) I wrote up the first 31 Halloweeny things that came to mind and am going through 30 of them at random. One is fixed, and I think you can guess which one if you glimpse at the calendar.
> 
> Maybe two.


	6. Day 6: CASTLEVANIA

"Three!" Nelson said.

"Here I go!" Akko said, leaping off the platform and directly into a medusa head. She hit the ground a stone statue but soon wriggled free of the shell. "Okay, one more time, I got this!"

"Kid, you're excused for the rest of gym class," Nelson said, pointing to the bleachers. "Five times and yer out. More than that and it... hurts yer brain, I think."

"Aww, come on!" Akko said. "Just one more try!"

"Yeeeesss!" a medusa head said. "May the kiss of stone linger deep in her soft pink brain!"

"See? She believes in me!"


	7. Day 7: THE VIDEO DEAD

One day, Constanze invented a TV that made zombies and turned it on.

  
"...why?" Amanda said, watching Cons watching the zombies pile out of the cathode-ray TV 'til it was standing-room only in the Constanze Cave.

Constanze shrugged.

"Whatever. Just remind me to bring a bat next time I come down."

* * *

Jasminka clucked her tongue. "Zombies, Constanze?"

Cons nodded as she drew up plans for the next iteration.

"I can do nothing with rotten meat. I know you can do better. Alive. Fresh. No relatives..." She licked her lips. "Mm... and then, at last... the ultimate taboo."

Constanze grunted noncommittally.


	8. Day 8: A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET

"What's wrong, Diana?" Barbara said.

"You look downright sickly," Hannah said.

"Are you... feeling alright...?" Diana said.

"Just some bad dreams," Barbara said. "A burned man sliced my arm o..." She noticed her arm had been sliced off at the elbow and was geysering blood.

"Wait!" Hannah said. "I had a dream about my head getting--" She felt for her head and found only air above a stump. "Oh, man! He got me, too!"

"This is not going to stand," Diana said, pumping a shotgun.

"Where'd you get that from?!" Barbara said, trying to bandage up her stump.

"Get what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	9. Day 9: A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET II

"Come on out and fight me!" Diana said gaily, firing her shotgun into her pillow.

"What do we have here?" Croix said gaily from inside Diana's bathroom.

"What possessed you to be in my...?"

"Shhh." Croix stepped out gaily. "Who are you trying to fight?"

"A dream monster that injured my sycophants."

"Those friends of yours?"

"Those sycophants."

"Hmm..." Croix rubbed her chin gaily. "I think I have something that could help."

"Is there a price?" Diana said, reloading gaily.

"You could say that," Croix said, gaily removing her cape.

The price was five pounds. Also, both women were gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if the joke here is a little too deep-cut.


	10. Day 10: A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET 3: THE DREAM WARRIORS

Croix watched Diana sleep fitfully in the Dream Adventure Cube.

"What are you doing?" Ursula said, hiding a ball-peen hammer behind her back.

"Watchin' Diana fight some dream monster guy," Croix said. "It's pretty neat."

"Is there a screen?"

"No, I couldn't complete it in time before she finished her sizzurp. But I can use my imagination." Diana fussed under her covers. "Bam! The action intensifies!"

"Should we be helping...?"

"Nah, this is part of growing up. It's no Words of Arcturus, but w/e, am I right?"

Ursula watched for a few minutes before excusing herself.

Diana eventually won.


	11. Day 11: PRINCE OF DARKNESS

The green fluid in the massive glass cylinder spiraled ominously.

"Legend states that's the devil in there," Finnelan pronounced.

"The devil belongs in a 90s Nick game show, not a jar," Croix said. "Together, we can make that happen."

"Why would you dump the devil on people?" Ursula said.

"How could you be so short-sighted?" Croix said.

"How could you be such a dirty slut?" Ursula said, and Croix had no defense against the truth.

"Hey," Amanda said, opening the laboratory doors, "has anyone seen Cons's 12:1 scale TMNT ooze canister prop?"

Finnelan groaned. "It's always Constanze's giant prop."

"Phrasing, man!"


	12. Day 12: THE FLY

"Oh, goodness," Lotte said, "Constanze isn't looking well."

Constanze walked by the protagonists' lunch table, looking like microwaved roadkill. Jasminka leaped between them and danced funk-style.

"Oh! I'm sorry for being rude," Lotte said.

"Too late," Jasminka said, executing a backflip, equipping a shotgun, and shooting her thrice.

"Holy shit!" Akko said.

Jasminka reloaded the two barrels and one secret barrel. "Just because Cons wanted to teleport with some friends doesn't make her sick."

"You might qualify, though, if shooting Lotte counts as shooting a person," Sucy said.

Constanze's head exploded into a mutant head.

"Goddamn, that's cool," Sucy said.


	13. Day 13: FRIDAY THE 13TH DOUBLE DRABBLE SPECTACULAR

"We're going to New York!" Akko said, unnecessarily.

"By boat," Sucy said as she leaned over the railing. "Because that's cheaper."

Lotte hurled.

"Sweet Shugoran, I'm bored," Sucy said. "How are we gonna kill six friggin' days?"

An enormous figure loomed behind them, stinking of the grave. "Did somebody say 'kill?'" he said. "I don't know about you, but there's all sorts of games you can play to pass the time when you have good friends!"

"Please, friend, show us!" Akko said.

"Sure thing! And please, call me Jason." Akko shook his enormous hand.

* * *

"I... had fun?" Sucy said, stepping off the boat. "It hurts so bad."

"Thanks, Jason!" Akko said, hugging the revenant. "I'll always treasure this most of a week!"

"Anytime," Jason said. "And now, my work trip begins in earnest!" He readied a gigantic machete and started massacring his way through New York City.

Lotte hurled again.

"I feel like we should be doing something," Akko said.

* * *

"I'm offended, but turned on," Akko said as they walked out of Wicked.

"One day they'll have a witch play a witch in something," Lotte sighed.

"At least there was elbow room and some kickass dead bodies," Sucy said.


	14. Day 14: THREE MEN AND A BABY

Akko snatched up a still-warm copy of the school newspaper. "I can't wait to see Wangari's article about our..." She narrowed her eyes.

The headline THREE WITCHES AND A GHOST sat on a still from a walk-and-talk interview. Circled in the background was an eerie, childlike figure looming in a window.

"That's not a ghost," Lotte said. "That's my standee of Aurora from 'Beautiful Darkness!' I forgot to put her up yesterday!"

"You and your French comics stole our front page article," Sucy said, poisoning Lotte's breakfast.

Lotte pouted in silence. No kisses for you tonight, Aurora, she thought.


	15. Day 15: THE EVIL DEAD

Finnelan and Badcock hung up their fake-blood-soaked souvenir shirts in Finnelan's room and lay down on her bed. "Was that a date?" Finnelan said.

"I don't like that word," Badcock said. "It implies too much... commitment. We just caught Evil Dead: The Musical and had a good time."

"We did," Finnelan said, cozying her head against Badcock's neck. "Of all the faculty to like video nasties... well, at least it wasn't Nelson."

"I'm sure she likes those. She just likes Buckfast more."

"Well, there are things I like almost as much as horror movies..."

They had lots of middle-aged sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Finnelan/Badcock has evolved from "headcanon that the staff all fool around" to "I ship it." Also, the goriest movie yet covered (off the top of my head) makes for the first waff-y thing in the countdown.
> 
> Puzzle THAT out.


	16. Day 16: V/H/S

1\. Well past midnight, Amanda leads Akko, Sucy, and Lotte to a hidden cache of old VHSes, presumed haunted. Watching ensues.

2\. Chariot, married to Paul Hanbridge, is stalked by Croix, who eventually kills Paul. The ladies enjoy a celebratory makeout.

3\. Diana and Akko's Skype convo about alien pregnancy... on VHS. For some reason.

4\. Amanda's demon cloak makes her a superstar. Martial arts ensues. Wasn't this a horror anthology?

5\. Constanze and Jasminka venture to Ireland and get into skateboard fights with skeleton wizards. A demon cameos.

1-2. The director of 1 is chosen to helm a Death Note movie. Everyone is very confused.


	17. Day 17: DEATH BED, THE BED THAT EATS

The abandoned mansion in the woods was the perfect place for Lotte and her Aurora standee to get some alone time.

The two lay on a massive bed and read Nightfall together. Lotte fanned herself as Edgar pumped his car's pedals. "Oh, this is getting really hot~! If it's too much for you, Rory, we can--"

Lotte got yanked into the bed. Lotte shrieked like a teapot as something sank its teeth into her leg. Then she opened her eyes.

"Jasminka?!" Lotte said.

"...Hello, Lotte," Jasminka said, un-biting her.

Silence.

"I won't tell if you won't tell," Jasminka said.

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is pairing Lotte with a cardboard cutout a crossover ship?


	18. Day 18: SESSION NINE

Far below Luna Nova, Sucy found an old tape player and nine tapes labeled "SESSION."

Sucy sat down and listened.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Sucy lately?" Akko said. "If we don't finish removing this asbestos by noon we're gonna miss lunch! It's Nutraloaf day!"

"It's usually Nutraloaf day," Lotte said.

* * *

The last tape played.

"And where do you live, Simon?"

* * *

"I'm gonna go look for her," Akko said.

"Hurry back," Lotte said.

After a long while, Lotte heard slithering sounds behind her. "Sucy?"

"Hey, Lotte," Sucy said, smiling. "I found something neat." She turned the blood-slick icepick in her hand.


	19. Day 19: POD PEOPLE

"Sucy, your new pet is awful," Akko said.

"What's wrong with Saxy?" Sucy said, stroking the oblong swimmer sitting next to her. It looked like a gimp-suited man with a saxophone-shaped trunk for a face.

"It smells bad and does devil things!"

Saxy put its trunk on Lotte's face and tried to suck her lungs out; Sucy poked it 'til it stopped.

"It's on thin ice with me, Sucy. It better not ruin Band Night!" She pointed at the Franco-Spanish amateur band setting up.

Saxy noticed them at last and killed them horrifically.

"Dang it, Sucy," Akko groaned.

Sucy shrugged.


	20. Day 20: BRAM STOKER'S DRACULA

Lotte pried her leather jackal-head helmet off. "Fwah~ My armor fitting is done! Sorry it took so long."

"Neat," Sucy said. "Oh, I accidentally spilled some milk on that standee."

Lotte's eye twitched. " _Anteeksi_?"

Sucy gestured to a wilted, sticky Aurora. "Let's be honest, it's what that front-page-stealing traitor deserves."

Lotte sprawled before her slain waifu, sobbing. "Is this my reward for the defense of Christendom?! Then I renounce God!" A nearby Bible exploded into a fountain of blood.

"Finally," Sucy said.

"First things first," Lotte said, donning her helmet, "I'm kicking your ass."

" _Mawala_ \--" Sucy said, before the ass-kicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	21. Day 21: CLIVE BARKER'S UNDYING

"It turns out," Finnelan said, "that the first Christian witch renouncing God on school grounds in two hundred years resulted in some... side effects." She zapped a ram-horned frog monster. "Like all these disgusting monsters. And those pirates and cavemen."

The pirates and cavemen enjoyed a picnic nearby.

"There goes my Thursday," Diana said, shotgunning an intestine-warlock.

"We gotta save Sucy and help Lotte!" Akko said.

"You go investigate, we'll hold the line," Diana said.

"Got it! Investigate, don't fight... monster!!! Ectoplasmosis!" Akko reflexively sprayed a wave of ectoplasm. "Oh. Whoops."

Wangari dripped. "This is my life now," she groaned.


	22. Day 22: WES CRAVEN'S NEW NIGHTMARE

"Croix!" Akko said, suddenly behind Croix. "Diana said you had a dream box and I have a plan!"

"Flagg dammit, girl!" Croix said, spilling her beer. "Knock next time!"

"I wanted to be dramatic."

* * *

Akko crept through the steamy boiler room. "Hey, demons. It's me, ya girl."

Her younger self appeared, covered in blood. "Hello, Atsuko," she said.

"Hey! Do you take requests?" Akko pulled out her phone and showed Lil' Akko the cover of _Beautiful Darkness_.

"Hmmm... For a price."

"Sure, whatever!"

* * *

Akko ran off with the shapeshifter held above her head.

"There beats an idiot's heart," Croix said.


	23. Day 23: STEVEN KING'S THE LAWNMOWER MAN

"My chaos infects even the internet!" Lotte said, trying to plug her phone into her brain via her temple.

Akko kicked in the door to Lotte's Doom Chamber (the cafeteria). "Hey, Lotte! Guess who showed up?!" She set down a delicate-seeming crimson-eyed blonde.

"...Aurora?" Lotte said.

"Yes, Lotte-chan," Aurora said. "I've come to love you at last."

"You're person-sized in this dimension?"

Aurora re-checked Akko's phone. "By default. But I can be small."

"Can I see you small?"

Aurora shrunk to an inch in height.

Lotte's armor exploded off her. "Take me now."

Aurora did. Akko watched.

Lawnmowers continued existing.


	24. Day 24: GHOSTBUSTERS SPOOKTACULAR

**THE GHOST BUSTERS**

(Constanze blowing raspberries into a microphone.)

* * *

 

**GHOSTBUSTERS**

Stay-Puft's flaming head rose over the edge of the school's roof.

"On three!" Diana said.

"Three!" Akko said, startling the rest of the team into firing their best spells into the mighty marshmallow construct. It was a critical hit, exploding the construct and coating Luna Nova in its entirety in molten marshmallow.

Diana fainted outright. Somewhere, Wangari screamed in impotent rage.

"Jazzy," Amanda said, wiping her face off on a fidgeting Constanze, "you gotta think of an easier way to distribute s'mores for International S'more Day."

"Can't argue with the results!" Jasminka said, licking a confused but appreciative Akko clean.

* * *

 

**FILMATION'S GHOST BUSTERS**

  
(Constanze blowing an even louder raspberry.)

* * *

 

**THE REAL GHOSTBUSTERS**

"Guess who's back?" Taken Diana said, emerging from another fanfic and trapping Wangari in a coccoon of green ooze.

"Why? Why me?!" she managed to say before her mouth got covered.

"Oh man, evil twin plots, I love 'em!" Akko said with a twangier accent than normal.

"Wait... is your voice actress different?" Diana said.

"Maybe?"

"Voices change sometimes, nothing to worry about," Amanda cooed in a soft, dainty accent, pausing to adjust her round-lensed glasses.

Taken Lotte and Akko emerged as well.

"Where's mine?" Sucy said.

Taken Diana shrugged.

"I always miss out on Evil Twin Day," Sucy sighed.

* * *

 

**GHOSTBUSTERS 2**

The Blytonbury museum was totally enrobed in liquid internet comments.

"I knew this day would come," Chariot said.

"Who'da thunk it! Spiritual pollution becomes literal pollution!" Akko said. "That's symbolism, there!"

"Here," Chariot said, throwing a repurposed flamethrower at Akko, "in that tank is every positive comment ever posted on the internet. Be careful, there's less than--"

Akko accidentally hit the trigger while trying to put on the thrower and spurted pink goo all over Wangari, who was reporting. Her fury strengthened the museum's internet ooze.

"Alright, plan B:" Chariot said. "We walk away and pretend we didn't even try."

* * *

 

**EXTREME GHOSTBUSTERS**

"Booya!" Amanda said, walking from the exploding demon, "That's one world saved!"

"You know what's kind of a bummer?" Jasminka said. "Just 'cause we're the highly diverse hip new young team, nobody's gonna take us seriously."

"But that was completely amazing," Amanda said. "There were scary monsters and character development and not too much Constanze!"

Constanze grunted.

"All true. But the team is me, who's fat, and Cons, who's German, and you, who's a ginger! And Andrew."

"Hello," Andrew said.

"We could only be less appreciated if we were _all_ boys."

Wangari peeked from behind a corner, safe. For now.

* * *

 

**GHOSTBUSTERS: THE VIDEO GAME**

Akko fired off her amazing new spells. "Ohhh man! I'm in-freakin'-vincible! Come and get me, monsters!"

A band of candleabra spiders and haunted cherub statues scuttled and flew around the corner.

"oh no not you" whispered Akko, and her greatest weakness, input delay on dodging, reared its ugly head.

* * *

"There were some rough patches," Croix observed. "Too much destruction, too little entity containment..."

"So what's the plan?" Akko said.

"Simple. Cut it down to one trapping per encounter area, and switch to twin stick controls." Croix groaned in ecstasy. "AWFUL twin stick controls."

"please don't" Akko said.

She did. Twice.

* * *

 

**GHOSTBUSTERS (IDW)**

Akko took a moment to reflect on how amazing the art was.

"God, look at us! We look amazing! Stylzed, colorful, yet instantly recognizable, and..." She looked at her hands. "Holy crap my hands are haunted by scary old trees! Sucy, grow me some pretty hands!"

"Sorry, Akko," Sucy said, raising her equally hyper-detailed hands, "every artist has a weak point. Some fear and hate hands and feet. This one... he loves them too much. That and duckface lips."

"I'm cool with that," Akko said, continuing to duckface.

In the background an impressively deep-cut reference to Wangari being slimed happened.

* * *

 

**GHOSTBUSTERS: ANSWER THE CALL**

"Ask me if I've iterated on the specter confinement system this week," Croix said.

Before Chariot could speak Croix said "TWICE, BITCH." and danced, bringing Chariot in and then banging her.

The editor looked at the reams upon reams of footage of gay sex. "So, the issue is, we have to downplay the gayness, sir."

"And?" the senior editor said.

"Sir, I have never seen a gayer woman in all my life, much less one who explodes things so readily. What are we gonna do?"

"What we always do: just pretend she isn't and hope nobody notices."

Everybody noticed, hard.

* * *

 

**GHOSTBUSTERS 101**

"Hell yes," Constanze said. "Haaaaaaayyyyuuull yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditching randomness for just covering my favorite anything-that-is-even-slightly-Halloween-y stuff.
> 
> Starting with Ghostbusters, which may be described as my thing-iest of things!
> 
> Shout out to an alternate universe self who decided to do drabbles for all the Ghostbusers IDW miniseries, the UK comics, the non-UK comics, the board games, Spook Chasers, and Sanctum of Slime and 2016's twin-stick shooter because he's an absolute madman.


	25. Day 25: HELLBOY

**Hellboy and the Enchanted Parade**

Glastonbury, 1992.

"Gerald of Wales asserted this place to be Avalon itself," Professor Bruttenholm said as he and his son walked the ancient streets of the humble town. "Certainly, it has its share of supernatural history."

"Do we get to hunt the Holy Grail this time?" Hellboy said.

"Not today. The Luna Nova coven claims that a holy site in the town has been desecrated."

"By who? Punk kids? Scared grown-ups?"

The two reached an UNDER CONSTRUCTION sign in front of five standing stones.

"Ah... worse," Hellboy said.

Among the stones, several kids were fighting. Half of them had magic wands.

**Act 2**

"In the first century AD," said Miranda Holbrooke, the wizened elder, "Glastonbury was abandoned when the giant Eats-Iron made its home here, eating cattle and shepherds. Weapons raised against it were absorbed into its hide, making it even larger and stronger. Only the magick of the Nine Olde Witches could stop it."

"And there's more metal around now than ever," Hellboy said.

"Tools have gone missing," Miranda said. "Construction equipment has suffered inexplicable failings. It's awakening as we speak."

"We will do our best to stop this," Bruttenholm said, taking Miranda's hand.

Hellboy noticed one of the little witches eavesdropping.

**Act 3**

Iron-Eater fixed its crimson gaze on Hellboy, a car in its jaws. An imitation Hand of Doom assembled over its left arm.

"I hope you guys work fast," Hellboy said, hurling a cobblestone at Iron-Eater's head. It struck under his eye, pissing it off. Now came the fun part.

The witches worked their spells on the rooftops, invoking Mother Mormo to seal the titan once more. The eavesdropper, Akko, served as the channel for Her power.

They could have worked faster, but at least he could take what Iron-Eater dished out. He landed a mighty blow on its head: "POW!"

**Act 4**

Akko was aflame, the brilliant blade of the Claoimh Solais a brand in her hand.

"You sure about this?" Hellboy said.

"Oh, no. You should have already thrown me!" Akko said.

Iron-Eater lunged for the building. Hellboy launched Akko at its head. Hellboy's aim was true, and Akko plunged the sword into the titan's eye.

Hellboy caught Akko as the titan decayed to rust and sand. "You alright?"

"Of course I am," Akko said, starry-eyed. "This is the best enchanted parade ever."

"It's your first, isn't it?" Hellboy said, hoisting her onto his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's make it even better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypothetically, this fits into the comics Hellboy 'verse. Also, the urge to expand this into a full-sized story is A G O N I Z I N G.


	26. Day 26: THE THING

**The Thing**

Hannah and Barbara and the gun were alone.

"I know I'm still a person," Barbara said.

"Like hell you are. I found one of your spare uniforms covered in alien piss," Hannah said.

"You burned them before I saw. Where's your proof?"

"You don't need proof. You need some death."

"I know where I've been the last 24 hours. Where were you last night?"

"Banging Diana!"

A third arm burst from Barbara's chest and grabbed for the gun; Hannah's head split open and sprayed acid at it.

"...Dammit!" they both said.

The room filled with fire.

"Problem solved," Diana said, outside.

**The Thing**

Hannah and Barbara and the meteor were alone.

"Is it gonna be hot?" Hannah said.

"No, meteors are--" Barbara said, and the meteor split open and a protean horror from space infected both of them before going on to accidentally attempt to infect a bonfire.

Hannah located and burned Barbara's spare uniform for continuity purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first-ever LWA fic where there were no "you misspelled this" squiggle. How odd a sensation.


	27. Day 27: STRANGER THINGS

**Chapter 1: THE VANISHMENT OF SUCY MANBAVARAN**

"The princess bows and thanks you for the enchanting evening," Lotte said. "Captain Cruxia, she is quite beautiful..." Aurora kicked a plastic doubloon toward Sucy; Sucy slid it to her pile.

"Using my 'Serpent's Kiss' stunt. Roll her Physique." She spent her Fate point and rolled Lore.

"What? Princess Haze?!" Akko said.

"Shh. I have a plan," Sucy said. "As long as I can succeed with style so nobody figures that I poisoned her earlier." The dice fell from their hands as some lame bullshit interrupted the game.

Sucy disappeared before she could find out she only got regular success.

**Chapter 3: HELLA JELLY**

"Well, Sucy is dead or evaporated," Akko said. "So I'm gonna cry myself to sleep."

Akko did just that, only waking up when her laptop (left on playing sad music) yelled at her. "Wake up, Akko!" yelled her computer.

"Hwuh?" Akko said, fiddling with the mouse.

"Hooray, you're up," an MS Paint animated Sucy said. "I was gonna try making the lightbulbs blink Morse code, but this was here and way more convenient."

"Sucy, are you okay?" Akko said brightly.

"Oh, bitch no."

Akko pulled up a meme: "Where is U?"

"I am trapped," Sucy said, "deep within The Nutshack."

**Chapter 5: THE FLEA AND THE UNRELATED MONOLOGUE FROM JURASSIC PARK**

The crew gathered around the antique TV set.

"How are we gonna bust Sucy's Nut?" Amanda said deliberately.

"It's very tricky," Lotte said. "If my knowledge of my campaign world's mystical physics has taught me anything, then the key to--"

"We use a TV Jumper Spell," Jasminka said, patting her wand.

"Never mind, then," Lotte grumbled.

"It just has to be showing the TV show that Sucy is trapped in! So let's find a VCR or something."

Several hours later, Sucy pounded on the glass. "Less watching, more saving!"

"Oh, right!" Akko said. "Sorry, just... it's the worst thing ever."

**Chapter 7: THIS SHIT'S LIKE A BATHTUB**

"To cast the spell," Jazzy said, "we need salt and a spooky psychic girl."

Lotte held up Aurora. "She's spooky and she could pretend to be psychic!"

"I don't wanna," Aurora said.

"What's the big D?" Akko said.

"It's the biggest D you got," Amanda said, grabbing her crotch.

"What's gotten into you to--phrasing," Lotte said. "She's not wrong. Psychic powers and magic just aren't the same thing. Where can we find a psychic on short notice?"

A bald girl ate Eggos nearby.

"Hey, she looks psychic," Akko said. "Come on over!"

One bathtub nap later and Sucy was free.

**Chapter 8: THE NUTSIDE SHACK**

"I have never felt more embarrassed to be Phillipino," Sucy whimpered, bundled in blankets, fed with chocolate chip cookies and watered with hot chocolate.

"I could bet," Akko said. "It's like that one guy in _Breakfast At Tiffany's_."

"They're Phillipino, too," Sucy said. "What if the potential to shack nuts lies within me, untapped? What if I'm infected?"

The Eggo-eating psychic girl had a nosebleed. Sucy horked up a badly-animated slug that everyone else zapped to hell.

"Not on my watch," Akko said.

"You're among the better," Sucy said, giving them thumbs up.

That night, Sucy Manbavaran dreamed of horats.


	28. Day 28: THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW

**Science Fiction, Double Feature**

"We need something to channel the sexual tension of the student body," Badcock said in bed one morning.

"Phrase your next sentence carefully," Finnelan said, next to her.

"Amanda was making rude gestures and innuendo all day. We need something as good as sex but without full penetration."

They said "The Rocky Horror Pictue Show" simultaneously.

"Jinx," Finnelan said, playfully slugging Badcock's arm.

"Alright, let's start drafting our dream cast," Badcock said. "Obviously, Manbavaran is Riff-Raff."

"She hasn't been herself lately," Finnelan said, reaching for her morning cocaine.

"I wonder why," Badcock said, taking a wake-up sniff from her poppers.

**Over at the Frankenstein Place**

Sucy stared out the window, twirling a discount fidget spinner.

"It's like watching her jump rope on the edge of a cliff," Akko said from around the corner. "Yesterday really screwed her up."

"Wait, there's continuity now?" Lotte said.

"Yep," Aurora said from on Lotte's head.

"Maybe acting in the play will cheer her up?" Akko said. "I mean, let's be honest, they're not gonna pick Whalegenes or Fizzibig or Sal March."

"Hey, Sucy!" Lotte said. "What would cheer you up right now?"

"[Mushrooms]," Sucy kinda said. "You got any [mushrooms]?"

"...no?"

"Then go the fuck away."

"Language," Lotte said.

**Sweet Transvestite**

"The hard part is picking the perfect Frank," Chariot said, looking at the long list of students vying for the part.

"So let's start with the no-hoper," Croix said.

Holbrooke coughed. "When does this take place?"

"Don't think, watch," Croix said. "Jasminka, get your ass in here!"

Jasminka walked into the tryout room, finishing off a donut. "I'm ready for my closeup!" she said.

"Wow us, bitch," Croix said.

Jasminka threw off her clothes, revealing a bustier and high heels. She strut to the judges and kicked over Croix's chair, planting her foot on her chest.

"i'm wowed" Croix whispered.

**Sword of Damocles**

"Come one, come all!" Wangari shouted, flinging fliers. "On Halloween night, Luna Nova will host a student production of the Rocky Horror Show, with special features and director commentary and me as Magenta!"

"You're awful brave!" Akko said, grabbing a few fliers. "You've been getting it pretty heavy lately."

"She who dares, wins! Now pardon me--" She excused herself.

"I hope Sucy has a good adventure," Lotte said.

"I hope lots of delicious students show up," Aurora and Jasminka said.

"What?" Lotte said.

"Nothing," Auroa and Jasminka said.

* * *

In my restless dreams, I, Sucy Manbavaran, see that place.

Nutshack Hill.


	29. Day 29: SILENT HILL

**1**

The town is choked with haze. The streets are poorly-rendered polygons. .gifs long frozen haunt the stoops and streets.

It's hideously familiar. I, Sucy, walked these streets a prisoner.

Thankfully a skinless dog monster leapt at my head, jaws wide. A little acid set him straight. "I'll stop the world and melt through you," I said, kicking the puddle a little just in case.

My mother used to tell me that she had at least seven more chances to raise a daughter worth a damn, but also that when life puts monsters in your way, you're advancing. So I follow.

**2**

I raid the abandoned hotel's minibar because I guess this is America. Empowered, I eventually killed a fat guy and watched a weird girl walk into some fire. Your usual business.

I stalked through the halls until I heard a tape player unspooling in a nearby room, playing a conversation between myself and Lotte. She was telling me to leave, and I was talking about mushrooms and [mushrooms], but... racistly.

Lotta n-words on that tape.

I located the tape room and kicked in the door.

I was waiting for myself in there, poorly-animated and badly designed.

"Sup, bitch?" other-me said.

**3**

I deployed a boatload of acid. My doppelganger melted, but the memory remained, which was almost as bad.

"Why did you call me here again?!" I said.

A spooky note nearby informed me that I was the keystone for the apocalypse. How ironic, my dream came true. "But do I have to do it this bad, racist cartoon"

Another spooky note said I was blowing it out of proportion.

"But I'm from a good cartoon!" I said. "And it's mostly non-racist, other than Wangari's barefoot thing, and that picture where she's got a--'

Something beat me unconscious.

* * *

Somewhere, Wangari sneezed.

**4**

I awoke in a room. The door was chained from the inside. Luckily, they forgot to board up the bathroom hole. After some trudging I landed in a nice, slimily cozy subway cemetary.

Cozy but for the two-headed baby monsters. Those refused to melt and that was unideal. I ran until I was out of breath and the vuvuzela-like shrieking of the babeasts was distant.

I hopped down another hole and emerged outside the room, in a crappy apartment alone and insufficiently slimy. Still in the Nutshack.

"What hope have I?" I said.

"You have none left," Taken Diana said.

**Flip Side**

"Wait," Sucy said. "Wasn't this a Silent Hill parody?"

"It was barely a parody," Taken Diana said, "given it wasn't just a list of who would be who, along with a badly photoshopped poster."

"Do you even--" Sucy said, before the crossover fiend coccooned her in green ooze from her wand. She vaguely struggled. "Huh. Cozy." Taken Diana splooshed her mouth shut.

In her sleep, Lotte said "Phrasing..."

"It's true you're an ordained minister of Zhar-Lloigor, yes?" T.Diana said, hefting Sucy over her shoulder.

"Mm-hm."

"Yes. Then you shall officiate... the Dark Wedding."

"Mm m'mmsd... mm mmtgd."

"Yes. Quite."


	30. Day 30: NIGHT IN THE WOODS

**Chapter One**

Akko tried to jump onto a power line from the greenhouse, missing and flopping face-first into a pile of leaves. She repeated this several times.

"That's not a hard jump!" Amanda said. "You just suck!"

"No I--" Akko sucked back into the leaves.

"Totally suck. This isn't hard, it's an insightful and beautiful journey into how awesome it is to jump literally everywhere and talk to weird people."

Akko climbed back onto the greenhouse roof, leaped for the wire, flopped onto it crotch-first, and landed on her head.

"Shoulda just been in cat form," Amanda said.

"Yeah, probably," Akko whimpered.

**Chapter Two**

"Everyone, with a gun, or a knife!" Amanda sang, ending "Kill Everyone Else," the first single from Sucy Manbavaran and the Sucy Manbavaran Band.

Sucy failed to show. A catchy .midi of her vocals took her place.

"Sure hope she didn't get kidnapped," Lotte said at post-practice pizza, or Triple P.

"I should jump around and ask," Akko said, eating Diana's crusts.

"You can float reliably now, can't you?" Diana said. "That seems safer."

"But less fun." Akko jumped, hitting her head on the ceiling immediately.

"All I'm askin' is," Amanda said, "we have some introspective heart-to-hearts while we look."

**Chapter Three**

After some petty crimes and robot assembly, Amanda and Akko lie next to their creation in the woods and watched the stars.

"I was in space once," Akko said. "It was pretty neat."

"Man," Amanda said. "Times like this I wanna just... discuss my backstory, my motivations, my dreams."

"It's the weather and the missing Sucy."

"Yeah. Wanna talk about yours some, too?"

"When I was ten, I saw a cat orgy--"

"--wait." Amanda sat up. "Where'd Foxy go?"

Foxy, the animatronic they pilfered from the old Freddy Fazbear's, was gone.

"I feel like we've forgotten important trivia," Akko said.

**It's Five Nights At Freddy's Now, Bitch**

Something had broken through her defenses. Her security cameras revealed a rogue automaton; it moved only when concealed by camera static. Frozen, the rotting fox animatronic bared its cartoon fangs and sharp hand.

Croix hadn't gotten this wet in years... well, days.

She built her security nest, activated defense doors, played her all-Panic! at the Disco playlist, and whispered into the camera, "Let's fucking do this, robot."

At 6:01 AM, she stepped out into the pre-dawn morning, arm around the deactivated robot, knocking back a bottle of Powerade. "Was it good for you?"

The ghost inside rattled around.

"I'll bet, slut."

**Sister Location**

The night of the Rocky Horror Show, Croix had strengthened Luna Nova's defenses with horrific robot guards reverse-engineered from the haunted robot fox.

"I feel much less safe with these around," Finnelan said, regarding the giant little girl with a clown face and tiny naked clones.

"Why'd you have to make that one sexy?" Chariot said, incapable of ever taking back that she was looking at the scary ballerina.

"...the ballerina... 'sexy?'" Badcock said.

"Mama Mormo," Finnelan said, incredulous. "The fox is the sexy one!"

"What!" Finnelan and Chariot said, aware everyone was staring at them, especially the animatronics.

**Not A Specific Parody, This One**

The Rocky Horror Show, attended by most of Luna Nova and guarded by horrifying animatroncis, was off to a decent start. Constanze, playing the Crimenologist, insisted on using cue cards for her dialog, but the students and teachers rolled with it.

In the wings, Aurora and Jasminka plotted.

In the dressing room, Sucy, forcibly dressed in a costume and left gooed to a chair, found that: her cell phone was in her pocket, her costume had pockets, and her hands weren't bound.

Somebodies were new at supervillainy.

Sucy looked up a number and called. "Ghostbusters International? Send your nichest in-joke."


	31. Day 31: CABIN IN THE WOODS

**Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare**

Dream Demon Aurora descended upon the stage, retrieving Lotte from the fake pool. "Let's cut to the chase, then: I, Hrk'chrglk-tqnrq, claim the price for my services: the hand of Lotte Jansson in marriage!"

Lotte squealed in delight. "It's like a dream!"

"Yes," Aurora said, "as I am a dream demon, this is an appropriate comparison." Aurora assumed her true form, which was a swarm of what we'll charitably describe as fleshy tadpoles.

"I can learn to love this," Lotte said.

"Yo, are we just gonna float here?" Amanda said.

"Yes," Aurora said.

**Beetlejuice**

A well-fed Jasminka broomed the illusionary pool into the corner. The student body and faculty were unsure of the odd direction the play was taking, but rolled with it.

Sucy emerged from a trap door, dressed in a traditional Tcho-Tcho eelskin shawl and pumice headpiece. Lotte was mystically clad in a bride's traditional carpet of live spiders. The Aurora demons donned shiny monocles.

"Before we begin," Sucy said, "I would like to read a traditional poem of my home country."

"Of course," Aurora said.

Sucy cleared her throat and consulted her phone: "'According to all known laws of aviation...'"

**Beetlejuice Goes Hawaiian**

"'I had virtually no rehersal for that,'" Sucy said. "Poem ends. And now, a traditional performance of my band's hit single Liquid Dream Killer..."

"That I think we can do without," Aurora said. "The ceremony, please."

Sucy sighed. "Alright. Hold tight, Lotte... Marriage is what brings us here today under the baleful eyes of Zhar-Lloigor, Nug and Yeb, Chaugnar Faugn, and, of course, Sweet Shugoran."

From his seat, Saxy made a hideous bleating.

"Some may say an ancient dream demon and a 16-year-old girl shouldn't be married. Maybe they're--"

Blessedly, a Ghostbusters International team burst in through the skylight.

**Ghostbusters Spooktacular**

A Japanese lady with a short, aerodynamic haircut stood tall-ish. "I just wanna make one thing absolutely clear," she said, "I was dual-wielding proton pistols first." A pair of proton pistols emerged from hidden compartments in her pack, and with a short burst she destroyed the drabble format.

* * *

"Woah, now!" Akko said, covering the food from falling debris as the conceit crumbled around them.

"We're getting meta all of a sudden...?" Diana said. "Pretty late in the game, isn't it?"

"I hear sass-talk out there!" said the lady, whose nametag read TAKINO. "We don't broke no sass-talk in my operations!"

The dream demons hissed. "Ghostbusters! I never thought I'd have to test my might against such paltry creatures."

"We're not paltry!" a powerfully-built and tanned lady with the nametag KAGURA said. "Like, look at this thing, it weighs a billion tons." She waved a giant, battery-augmented neutrona wand at the stage, firing it off just to be sure. Jasminka dodged a massively thicc proton stream that lit everything backstage on as much fire as it could.

A bespectacled brunette also nametagged TAKINO groaned. "Yep, that's fire," a sleepy-eyed lady with a cylindrical tank strapped to her back said. Her nametag was a strip of duct tape with OSAKA scribbled on it. "Get it? I'm a fire dist--"

The dream demons shrieked. In the reduced level of reality of the theater, a staggering array of crossover-friendly abominations flooded the stage. You shoulda seen 'em, man. So many.  
"Hm!" Takino said, scratching her chin with both proton pistols at once. "This could be messy. Hey, audience, who wants to help out?"

Akko hopped up onto her seat and waved, spilling popcorn and M&Ms everywhere. "Me! Mememememememe! And her!" She pointed at Diana.

"Wait, I didn't..." Diana said.

"Come on up, guys!" Takino said, gesturing, again with her proton pistols. Akko grabbed Diana and took her up on stage, the audience clapping confusedly. The dream monsters capable of clapping did so as Akko and Diana bowed. Osaka and Kagura helped pull Amanda from the illusionary pool, the other players opting to sit this one out.

"Is this in the script?" Finnelan said.

"Don't ask me," Croix said. "I've seen the movie a million times, I didn't print anything out."

"It's highly untraditional, but I'll allow it," Badcock said.

"By the way, could you cool, nice people introduce yourselves?" Akko said

"But of course!" Takino took a taped-on mic from Amanda. "This is Tomo Takino, this is my wife, Mrs. Tomo Takino--"

"I lost the coin flip," Mrs. Tomo Takino said into the mic. "And my name is Yomi!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Mrs. Takino. That's Kagura, that's Osaka, and that's our Super Slammer!" A helicopter hovering over the art building lowered a barrel-shaped device topped with a complex tangle of coils that emitted a bright beacon. "So kindly line up so we can drop you all in."

"I think not," Aurora said. "Kick their asses, armies of the night!"

The armies of the night collectively shrieked.

The armies of four Ghostbusters and three witches variously screamed back, swore, or begrudgingly armed up.

**Tales from the Crypt Presents: Bordello of Blood**

Tomo executed a perfect 1080 backflip, slamming an ensnared legally-distinct-from-but-strongly-suggesting-of xenomorph into the Slammer's conductor coils, trapping it in a flash of light. Thus the name.

"Son of a bitch, you defeated all of them?" Aurora said.

"You better believe it, wife-to-be!" Lotte said. "My friends can do anything they put their minds to!"

Akko performed a victory dance. "Woo! Ghost fight! Ghost win in a ghost fight! Man, wish I had the Shiny Rod with me, I could exorcise like a motherhonker with that lil' beauty. You cool, Diana?"

Diana was shivering in a corner, soaked in ectoplasm and giving the auditorium a thousand-yard stare. "Does... does this wash off?"

"Eventually!" Osaka said, handing her one of several towels she kept on her at all times on the job. "In my experience you're gonna want a nice hot bath and a few hours. Oh, I should be telling that to your friend who got possessed."

Wangari had been repeatedly possessed by legally-speaking-not-Deadites and eventually not-Pazuzu, and had wound up completely cocooned in bright pink mood slime. She seemed to be enjoying herself, or at least as she lay unconscious on the ground she had a crooked smile. Things were finally coming up Wan-Wan.

"Ah, she'll be fine," Osaka said.

"Alright, let's finish this up," Yomi said, leveling her neutrona wand at Aurora.

"Wait!" Lotte said, jumping in front of Aurora's constituent dream demons, the live spiders terrified by the sudden movement. "I know she looks kind of scary and she just tried to kill you--"

"I definitely killed that one girl so Jasminka could eat her," Aurora said.

"She did, and I did," Jasminka said, unintentionally referencing a movie by waving a poached Hannahrm.

"--but deep down she's a beautiful, wonderful girl who can be very small when she feels like!"

"I'm definitely at all times several dream demons," Aurora said, "and I'm definitely gonna turn you into a demon when I drag you back to the dreamscape."

"And isn't that sublimely romantic?" Lotte said. "Like, the most?"

"Lotte," Akko said, very carefully touching Lotte's shoulder where there were no spiders, "I know you like her a lot, and I kind of set her up with you--so that's on me--but maybe, just maybe, she turned out to not be the right girl for you."

"Speaking objectively, the Japanese girls are collectively right."

"But I love her, Akko!" Lotte wept. "I can't let her go!"

"Hey," Yomi said. "Can you get the spiders to step aside?"

"Like, me?" Akko said. "I could try, I guess." Akko cast the shapeshifting spell I can never be bothered to look up the spelling of and turned into a giant brown spider with a hair blob emerging from the top of its thorax. "Hey guys! Could you step aside? We wanna take a picture."

The spiders shrugged and crawled off, leaving an elaborate webbing dress behind. "Oh... wow," Lotte said, admiring her getup. "Are you going to take a picture?"

"Nope," Yomi said, switching to her suit's underslung slime blower. She and Osaka hosed Lotte down 'til she collapsed into a blissful puddle; Tomo and Kagura took the opportunity to blast the dream demons.

"Nyarrrgh!" the demons collectively said, struggling against the proton cage encircling them. "You can't do this! My plans! My goals! It's been--"

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all," Yomi said, throwing out a heavy cylindrical trap.

"Ooh! Ooh, ooh, can I hit the pedal?" Akko said. "Ghostbuster was on my list of things I wanted to be when growing up! First was a great witch like Chariot, second was a pretty good witch who fought crime on the side, third was Robocop... it was in the top ten..."

"Sure, go nuts," Yomi said, slapping the activator on her arm. The pedal deployed and Akko hopped onto it with both feet.

The trap clanked open and sucked in the ghost.

"Woooo!" Akko said, holding the smoking trap above her head. "This is the best Rocky Horror Picture Show without Tim Curry cast specifically as Frank N. Furter EVER!"

"How do you even know that name?" said Yomi. "You're like six."

"I'm six, but I got culture. I mean sixteen! Sixteen is what I am!"

"Ease up on 'er, Yomi!" Tomo said, slapping her wife on the butt. "Remember high school? All those wacky misadventures, all those furguns, those Ghostbusting adventures we had almost entirely off-screen... were we so much more mature?"

Yomi thought. "Remember when you used the hideous furgun to make a cube of jello in front of my door?"

"I do."

"When you were her age, you were four."

"And that's why we're still the best." Tomo swept her off her feet, visibly straining to keep the weight of her, her proton pack, and her own proton pack supported. "Hail to the king, baby," she said, a little higher-pitched than intended, and planted a kiss so intense it steamed up Yomi's glasses.

The auditorium politely and confusedly clapped. Diana took the opportunity to cast a repair spell on the drabble format.

**Bioshock**

"All's well that ends well," Jasminka said, hiding Hannah's arm behind her back. The teachers immediately dogpiled her.

"Will you ever darken our doorstep again?" Akko said as the GhostbAzters took a seat on the Super Slammer.

"It's unclear!" Tomo said, latching the descending hook onto the top. "Catchya later."

"Godspeed," Akko said, teary-eyed.

Lotte and Wangari, dripping with mood slime, smile-cried as they sang the ending song: "Lotte wed and lost a creature..."

"Man," Akko thought. "I gotta solve that problem I foolishly created."

Meanwhile, Barbara tearfully gathered up Hannah, stuffed her in a Vita-Chamber, and waited several minutes.

**The Mothman Prophecies**

Lotte still had no date for the November 1st Christmas Hype Ball held in the ectoplasm-splattered and proton-scarred ruins of the art building. She cried into her tragically un-spiked punch to better taste her own loss.

"Hey, Lotte," Akko said. "Feeling better?"

"No," Lotte sobbed.

"Well... I think I found someone who could." She stepped aside, revealing a slightly-built blonde with brilliant scarlet eyes. "Meet Lilou Phalène. She's new."

"Bonjour," Lilou said, holding out her hand. "Aimez-vous les bisous?"

"Oui, fée," Lotte said, stars in her eyes.

The two slow-danced to King Black Acid and the Wombstar Orchestra.

**Halloween**

"It's been a weird month," Akko said, "and day 1 was basically incomprehensible, but we had fun!"

"More or less," Diana said, sipping punch. "I'm bored. How about we go to my room and have a party of our own?"

"Yes, m'am!" Akko said.

A translucent, bearded man stepped from the shadows. "I come with a warning."

"The ghost of Donald Pleasance?!" Akko said.

"Beware, Akko! Jasminka has--" He was interrupted by Jasminka hopping out from behind a column wielding an axe.

"Really? That's your theme?" Akko said.

"It was short notice, I'm sorry," Jasminka said.

Another fine Halloween went down.


End file.
